pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Kidd
Vs. Kidd is the eigth episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/16/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Kay: Viserion! Laser Focus to Draco Meteor! Kay stands on one side of the grass field, with Tobias on the other side. Viserion the Noivern gains glowing red eyes then glows with orange energy, forming an orange sphere at its mouth. It fires it upward, it soaring high above the field. It erupts and breaks into dozens of large meteors, falling towards Darkrai. Tobias: So you’ve taught your Pokémon that move, huh? And with a guaranteed critical hit too. Quite impressive. Darkrai, dodge and use Ice Beam! Darkrai maneuvers along the field, dodging the meteors falling from the sky. Darkrai is hit hard by a meteor, smoke from the explosion obscuring the results. Darkrai then rises in front of Viserion, firing an Ice Beam at point blank. Viserion drops to the ground defeated. Referee: Noivern is unable to battle! The winner is Darkrai! Wyatt: Whew! What a shot! Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Phione, Hugh and Togepi sit in the crowd, watching the battle. Wyatt: That Darkrai is something else! Rosa: It sorta reminds me of the one we saw in Alamos Town, doesn’t it? Wyatt: (Not paying attention) Uh-huh. If you say so. Go Darkrai! Rosa: (Groans) See what I have to deal with? Hugh: You deal with him? I had to battle him! Kay returns Viserion, as she draws a new Pokéball. Kay: I had said before that I would defeat you. And now that day is here! Rhaegal! Kay throws her Pokéball, choosing Rhaegal the shiny Druddigon. It lets off sparkles as it comes out of its Pokéball. Rhaegal: Druddigon! Tobias: Dark Pulse! Kay: Super Power! Darkrai fires two spirals of dark energy, as Rhaegal glows with a red aura as it flexes its muscles. Rhaegal charges through the Dark Pulse, appearing and punching Darkrai in the face. Darkrai floats backwards, though regains itself. Kay: Dragon Rage! Tobias: Ice Beam! Rhaegal charges with blue energy, firing an energy blast in the shape of a dragon. Darkrai blocks it with Ice Beam, the attacks cancelling each other out. Rhaegal appears through the smoke, striking Darkrai with green scaly energy claws for Dragon Claw. Darkrai takes the attack, as Rhaegal grabs onto Darkrai’s arms. Tobias: Heh. You’ve gotten fast. Kay: We know that Darkrai needs its arms to use Dark Void! So we took that possibility out of the equation! Rhaegal! Draco Meteor! Rhaegal glows with orange energy, forming an orange sphere at its mouth. It forms around Darkrai as Rhaegal fires the Draco Meteor upward. It soars above the stadium and explodes, the Draco Meteor falls onto the field. Tobias’ expression remains unchanged, a confident smile on his face as Darkrai craters into the ground. Kay is bewildered at this. Kay: Why are you so happy?! I just devastated your Darkrai! Tobias: I agree. You have definetely come the closest to defeating it thus far. But you fell just a bit short here. And that will be your downfall. Dark Void! A black sphere shoots from the crater, hitting Rhaegal in the face. It gets drowsy and falls forward, fast asleep. Darkrai gets up, scowling. Kay yelps at this. Kay: It can still stand?! Tobias: Dream Eater! Darkrai’s eye flashes red, as a shadow-like version of itself shoots across the field. The shadow figure goes through the sleeping Rhaegal, it glowing red as its energy is drained. Rhaegal is defeated as the shadow figure returns to Darkrai, it shimmering in red healing energy. Referee: Druddigon is unable to battle! The winner is Darkrai! Kay: (In despair) Rhaegal! Tobias: I am aware that your final choice is Drogon the Hydreigon. Dream Eater doesn’t work on Dark types, so I had to use this opportunity to heal. Otherwise I ran the real risk of you defeating us. Darkrai looks back at Tobias, scowling as if offended. Tobias chuckles in response. Tobias: You know it is true. Don’t try and act tough. Darkrai shakes its head in disbelief at his statement, turning back to the field. Kay returns Rhaegal, drawing a new Pokéball. Kay: You are so cocky. Drogon! Go! Kay throws her Pokéball, choosing Drogon the Hydreigon. Darkrai: Ice Beam! Kay: Flamethrower! Darkrai fires Ice Beam, as Drogon breathes Flamethrower. The attacks collide and bathe the field in a mist. Drogon flies through the mist, energy fangs forming around it and Crunching into Darkrai. Darkrai skids back from the collision, as it fires Ice Beam again. Drogon takes it, Levitating up into the air. Kay: Rain down Tri Attack! Tobias: Dodge and use Dark Pulse! Drogon opens its three mouths, firing streams of fire, ice and lightning. Darkrai maneuvers along the field, dodging the Tri Attack. Darkrai fires Dark Pulse, the force of the attack knocking it backwards. Kay: Fly low! And breathe Flamethrower! Drogon flies low above the ground, breathing Flamethrower. Darkrai dodges it, as Drogon intercepts its escape path. Kay: Draco Meteor! Drogon forms and fires Draco Meteor, hitting Darkrai head on. The attack explodes on the ground, Darkrai trapped in the full force of the attack. Drogon Levitates upward, roaring in triumph. Ice Beam shoots up from the ground, striking Drogon and icing it over. Drogon drops, as Darkrai appears in front of it. Tobias: Dark Void! Darkrai fires Dark Void, putting Drogon to sleep. Drogon grumbles and shakes in its sleep, effected by Bad Dreams. Kay: Drogon! Wake up! Tobias: I thoroughly enjoyed this battle, Kay. But it is time to end it. Ice Beam! Darkrai fires Ice Beam repeatedly, barraging Drogon. Drogon eventually rises, then drops again defeated. Referee: Hydreigon is unable to battle! The winner is Darkrai and the victor is Tobias! Tobias walks onto the field, stroking Darkrai with affection. Kay returns Drogon, as Tobias offers his hand. Kay shakes it, as the two go their separate ways. Announcer: And what a battle! Everyone will have a hard time following that match up! And giving that a try is Crystal and Kidd Summers! Tobias heads down the tunnel, Crystal coming out. Tobias nods encouragingly to Crystal, her smiling and returning the nod. Crystal heads out onto the field, as Kidd appears on the other side. Wyatt: Whoop whoop! Go Crystal! Hugh: I know that Crystal is a friend of Ian’s, but I sorta wanna see Kidd win. It’s nice to see that she’s trying to do something positive after everything that happened to her. Rosa: Oh right. You told us why she did what she did. Can’t say I blame her. The grass field lowers down, as a rock field rises up in its place. Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides are allowed to make substitutions! The coin toss app appears on the monitor, with Crystal on the side of heads and Kidd on the side of tails. The coin flips, landing on tails. Kidd: Alright. No offense to you, Crystal. But I’m going to win. The higher I go in this tournament, the more publicity I can get for my next extreme world record! Chimchar, let’s take ‘em! Kidd throws her Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim! Rosa: Aww! My old Chimchar! Hugh: Are there any trainers here that don’t have one of your Pokémon? Crystal: A Chimchar, huh? Buizel, I choose you! Crystal throws a Pokéball, choosing Buizel. Buizel: Bui bui! Referee: Begin! Crystal: Buizel, use Scald! Kidd: (Smiles cutely) Chimchar, hit them with Fake Out! Buizel prepares to spew a stream of Scalding water, when Chimchar dashes forward. Chimchar’s hands glow orange as it claps them together and releases a shockwave. Buizel flinches when hit by the shock wave. Kidd: Now use Grass Knot! Chimchar: Chim! Chimchar’s eyes glow green as it raises its arm, grass roots breaking through the rocky field. They wrap around Buizel, raising him high into the air. Chimchar swings its arms, causing the Grass Knot to slam Buizel into the ground. Crystal: Quick Buizel! Break out with Fury Cutter! Kidd: (Laughs) It’s so cute when they try. Restrict the arms! Buizel prepares to rub his paws together, as the Grass Knot wraps around and forces Buizel’s arms out like a cross. He is slammed into the ground again, Buizel groaning in pain. Crystal: (Scowls) Buizel, return! Crystal returns Buizel, taking a moment to contemplate her next move. Rosa: Wow. To think the Chimchar I hatched would be that strong. Hugh: I’m sure it’s as much of how Kidd raised it. She’s an intelligent and powerful foe. Rosa: (Teasingly) Sounds like someone has a crush. Hugh: (Flustered) What?! Don’t be ridiculous! Crystal: Okay. I choose you, Happiny! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Happiny. Happiny: Happiny! Kidd: A Happiny?! This will be a piece of cake. Chimchar, use Flamethrower! Crystal: Thunder Wave! Happiny sparks with a weak strain of electricity, as Thunder Wave expands off her body like a dome. The Flamethrower is blocked by the Thunder Wave, as it travels along the ground and electrocutes Chimchar. Chimchar then sparks with paralysis. Crystal: Yes! Nicely done, Happiny! Happiny: Hap hap! Kidd: (Condescendingly) Oh please! I’m ready for that! Chimchar, use Facade! Chimchar is surrounded in a yellow-orange aura as it runs forward. The aura grows in power as it charges. Crystal: Happiny, use Present! Happiny’s Oval Stone glows multi-colored, as Happiny reaches for it. She then swings her arms upward, flinging several multi-colored egg shaped Presents. They fall down on Chimchar’s path, exploding and injuring Chimchar as it charges. It pushes through, jumping through the smoke at Happiny. Crystal: Weaken it with Charm! Happiny’s eyes widen, them sparkling and her making a cute face. Chimchar’s determination wavers as it slams into Happiny, her skidding back across the field. Crystal: Now use Drain Punch! Kidd: Trip it with Grass Knot! Chimchar’s eyes glow green, when it sparks with paralysis. Happiny runs forward, her fist glowing with a green energy ball. Happiny punches Chimchar, shooting Chimchar like a cannonball across the field and through a boulder. Chimchar is defeated, as Happiny glows with shimmering healing energy. Referee: Chimchar is unable to battle! The winner is Happiny! Kidd: That much power from one hit?! Crystal: Great hit, Happiny! Happiny: Hap! Rosa: (Sighs) Too bad. Rosa gets up, moving to leave. Hugh: Where are you going? Rosa: I’m going to see if I can catch some of Ian’s battle against Barry. Hugh: Why? Wyatt: Barry owns her old Turtwig now Torterra. Hugh: Everyone does own a Pokémon of yours. Rosa takes off, as Kidd returns Chimchar. Kidd: Hm. Interesting. I was just lucky with stopping Buizel. I can’t rely on just luck. Come on out, Thing 2! Kidd throws her Pokéball, choosing Thing 2 the Weavile. Thing 2: Weavile! Crystal: A Dark Ice combo. And it’s fast. Happiny, use Thunder Wave! Kidd: Dodge and use Brick Break! Happiny releases Thunder Wave, as Thing 2 dodges it with ease, appearing right in front of Happiny with her claw glowing white. Crystal: Block it with Drain Punch! Happiny forms Drain Punch, but Thing 2 swings Brick Break into Happiny, cracking the ground underneath Happiny. Happiny is trapped in a crack in the ground defeated. Referee: Happiny is unable to battle! The winner is Weavile! Crystal returns Happiny, with a content smile. Crystal: That was well done, Happiny. Take a good rest. (Draws new Pokéball) I choose you, Pachirisu! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pachirisu. Pachirisu: Chippa chi! Kidd: She’s going to try and match our speed. Won’t make a difference to us. Thing 2, use Ice Beam! Crystal: Spark! Thing 2 fires Ice Beam, as Pachirisu charges with Spark. The attacks collide and release an explosion, forcing Pachirisu into the air. Kidd: Nail it with Shadow Ball! Crystal: Iron Tail! Thing 2 forms a Shadow Ball between her claws, firing it at Pachirisu. Pachirisu swings Iron Tail, spiking the Shadow Ball back at Thing 2. Thing 2 is hit, then Pachirisu comes down and strikes Thing 2 with Iron Tail. Thing 2 stumbles back, wincing in pain. Crystal: Now Thunder! Pachirisu sparks, firing a powerful bolt into the air. Kidd: Oh, great. Thing 2, return! Kidd returns Thing 2, as Thunder crashes into the ground, charring the field. Kidd: That Iron Tail will be a problem. But nothing we can’t handle. Sudowoodo! Kidd throws her Pokéball, choosing Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo: Sudowoodo! Kidd: Use Rock Slide! Crystal: Dodge and hit it with Iron Tail! Sudowoodo glows white as boulders materialize around her. She fires the boulders forward, as Pachirisu speeds through them, breaking through one with Iron Tail. Kidd: Now Counter! Sudowoodo is covered in a multi-colored aura as she is struck by Iron Tail, as she swings her arm down in a punch to spike Pachirisu to the ground. Sudowoodo raises her other arm, it glowing white for Hammer Arm. Crystal: Thunder! Pachirisu releases Thunder, blasting through Sudowoodo before she uses Hammer Arm. Pachirisu gets up on all fours, cheeks sparking. Kidd: How about a downgrade? Sudowoodo, use Tearful Look! Then fire Rock Slide! Crystal: Iron Tail! Sudowoodo becomes teary eyed, Pachirisu chirping nervously upon looking at her. Sudowoodo then fires Rock Slide, as Pachirisu swings Iron Tail at a boulder. The boulder pushes through, knocking Pachirisu back as he is buried. Pachirisu releases Thunder to break out of the boulders, as Sudowoodo strikes him with Hammer Arm. Pachirisu is defeated. Referee: Pachirisu is unable to battle! The winner is Sudowoodo! Wyatt: Oh, man! Come on Crystal! You can push back! Hugh: Ha! I think she’s as good as gone on this one! Kidd’s got the advantage! Wyatt: We’ll see on that. Crystal: Buizel! I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Buizel. Buizel: (Slightly injured) Bui. Kidd: This’ll be a piece of cake. Use Tearful Look! Crystal: Avoid it with Aqua Jet! Buizel is encased in water as he shoots forward. Sudowoodo prepares to open her eyes for Tearful Look, when Buizel slams into her. Sudowoodo freaks out from being hit by water, running. Crystal: And Scald! Buizel spews Scald, hitting Sudowoodo from behind. Sudowoodo is blasted to the ground defeated. Referee: Sudowoodo is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel! Kidd returns Sudowoodo, not amused. Kidd: At the very least, both of our remaining Pokémon are injured. And I trust in Thing 2. Go! Kidd throws her Pokéball, choosing Thing 2. Thing 2: (Injured) Weav. Crystal: Buizel, use Fury Cutter! Kidd: Thing 2, use Beat Up! Buizel rubs his paws together, forming red energy blades over them. Buizel charges forward, as Thing 2 glows with a black aura. The silhouettes of Thing 1, Chimchar, Sudowoodo, Yanmega and Hypno appear behind Thing 2, as she charges in. Buizel and Thing 2 swings their claws and attack repeatedly, Thing 2 striking a total of six times. The two hit each other hard as they go through, them both panting and exhausted afterwards. Crystal: We need to finish this. Scald! Kidd: Ice Beam! Buizel fires Scald as Thing 2 fires Ice Beam, the two close to each other. The collision causes a mist to form. A white shock wave from Sonic Boom cuts through the mist, knocking Thing 2 into a boulder. Thing 2 falls forward after that, defeated. Referee: Weavile is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel and the victor is Crystal! Crystal: Yes! We did it! Crystal goes onto the field, hugging the exhausted Buizel. Crystal: Great job Buizel. I’m so proud of you. Buizel: (Weakly) Bui. Kidd returns Thing 2, disgruntled. Kidd: So this is it. At least I got plenty of air time. Dawn and Conway run into the stadium, arriving as the crowd goes wild. Dawn: (Disappointed) We missed it! We didn’t get to see any of it! Conway: Either way, Crystal won. Wyatt: Whew! She won! Told you so! Hugh: (Irritated) Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Main Events * Tobias defeats Kay and moves onto the championship round, eliminating Kay at the Top 16. * Crystal defeats Kidd and moves onto the championship round, eliminating Kidd at the Top 16. * Crystal's Happiny is revealed to have learned Thunder Wave, Present and Drain Punch. Characters * Tobias * Kay * Crystal * Kidd Summers * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Conway * Dawn Berlitz Pokémon * Darkrai (Tobias') * Viserion the Noivern (Kay's) * Rhaegal the Druddigon (Kay's, shiny) * Drogon the Hydreigon (Kay's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Chimchar (Kidd's) * Thing 2 the Weavile (Kidd's) * Sudowoodo (Kidd's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) Trivia * Kay came the closest to defeating Tobias and Darkrai up to this point. * Tobias taught Darkrai Dream Eater after experiencing the move in From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare. This implies that he partially remembers the events from it. * It's revealed that Kidd chose to participate in the conference to rack up attention and sponsors for her extreme sports. * Kidd uses Thing 2 due to her not getting any screen time battling up to this point. * Kidd is revealed to have been allowed to keep all the Pokémon she took, as she used Chimchar and Sudowoodo, and Yanmega appeared in the silhouette of the move Beat Up. * This episode features Happiny's new move pool for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Tobias arc